


Whispered Promises

by kittys_devil



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Carliff - Freeform, Community: glam_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac couldn't resist a little teasing when the fans were around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by i_glitterz . I couldn't resist when I saw [this picture](https://twitter.com/mustthinkagain/status/226238459533225984/photo/1/large)!!!

  


Isaac leaned in closer so his lips pressed up against Tommy’s ear. He let out a laugh before he continued. 

“Getting hard yet babe? Thinking about me on my knees with my lips wrapped around your cock?” Isaac breathed out, his voice a little huskier. 

“Fans.” Tommy hissed out through a fake smile. 

Isaac laughed watching as the heat flush through Tommy’s face. 

“Oh you are thinking about it,” Isaac whispered even softer. “You gonna let me fuck you after you come?”

Tommy let out a soft whimper and Isaac kissed his cheek quickly before turning back to the fans. 

~*~

The door clicked shut as Tommy pinned Isaac between the wall and his body. He kissed him hard and fast, not letting up as Tommy worked to unbutton Isaac’s pants. Isaac moaned out when he felt Tommy’s calloused fingers wrap around his cock. 

Tommy flipped them around and leaned closer to Isaac. 

“You owe me babe, you play dirty,” Tommy said as his eyes filled with lust. 

Tommy let his head fall back against the wall as Isaac dropped to his knees and worked to get Tommy’s cock out. Isaac looked up before taking all of Tommy in at once. 

~*~

Tommy came hard, Isaac taking it all before standing and kissing Tommy. They moved toward the bed, leaving a trail of their clothes along the way. 

Isaac sat between Tommy and worked him open. He pressed into Tommy as he moaned out for more. Isaac thrusted harder, his orgasm was so close it was not long before he was coming with a moan. He kissed Tommy before getting up and wiping them both off. 

When they fell into bed moments later Isaac could feel the heat of Tommy’s skin, loving that he had caused Tommy’s skin to heat up again. 

  



End file.
